


Classic Parker Luck

by Hot_Sauce



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Peter is 19 years old in this, SlowBurnKinda, Spideypool - Freeform, notunderage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Sauce/pseuds/Hot_Sauce
Summary: Ok, so this fic is gonna be in a different type of universe. The avengers have no idea who Spider-man is and are ordered to bring him in so SHIELD can determine if he’s some rogue vigilante or just an honest do-gooder. Spider-man has worked with the avengers before, but has never revealed his identity. He’s also worked with DareDevil and the avengers ask his help in capturing the web head. When Peter gets captured it would seem that SHIELD is rather interested in DeadPool, however Peter is friends with Wade. How far will he go to protect that friend and what will become of that friendship?





	Classic Parker Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like three hours to spew out on internet paper. I almost deleted it too, as it seems really random to me. Maybe some of you guys will enjoy it though! Leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic so far. :)

‘ _ Oh God, ohcrapohcrapohcrap. _ ’ Peter chanted in his head, barely daring to breathe. The freaking avengers were after him. 

 

‘ _ What did I do?? I thought we were chill! _ ’ He thought in a panic, his mind was going a mile a minute at this point. Peter was currently hidden in an alleyway, hunkered down behind a dumpster. He was not having a very good night. 

 

Peter was just doing one of his regular nightly patrols when he started noticing he was being cornered in. By the avengers. He also threw cap off a building, which he was sure wasn’t gonna help his cause any. Peter focused on squishing himself in to keep better hidden. How on earth was he supposed to get home if he was being hunted by like, five super hunters??? 

 

No, no Peter was cool he was calm. Totally. He’d just take a shortcut or something. God he was exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping the last couple of nights simply because he was too busy for rest. He had actually planned on catching up on the missed nights of sleep tonight, but as usual Parker luck had other plans. 

 

“Frickin’ sucks.” Peter grumbled under his breath. He sat compacted against the dumpster for about another ten minutes before he began to stealthily make his way out of the alley. He was doing good, made it about five blocks before his spidey sense very unsubtly made him jump and barely avoid a fist to his head. 

 

“Wow, wow, wow!” Peter scrambled out as he jumped back. So much for stealth. 

 

“Heard your buddies are looking for you…” A slightly gruff voice said. Oh God, his night just kept getting worse, huh? 

 

“Wow, D I thought we were friends…” Peter said weakly. He’d seen DareDevil fight and to be quite honest, he was worn out and honestly just wanted to go to bed. He definitely did not want to be the guy’s punching, and kicking bag. 

 

DareDevil gave an almost sympathetic shrug and half smile before he spoke. 

 

“Well, I have to say I’ve been struggling a lit- ok, a lot financially and tin can offered a very hearty sum if I were able to capture, and subdue you.” DareDevil said and the man, screw him, almost did sound apologetic. Peter didn’t like the sound of this plan.

“Capture and subdue?” he said, clearing his throat in hopes he didn’t look as hesitant in fighting as he felt. 

 

DareDevil shrugged, a smirk flicking up the left side of his lips.

 

“You look like you could use a nap.” He said, and before Spider-man comment on the fact that DareDevil couldn’t exactly see, he was dodging one blow after another. 

 

‘ _ ohGodohGodohGod!!! _ ’ Peter chanted as he felt the wind of a fist that barely missed him.  He ducked and threw himself back as his apparent opponent did one of his fancy show off flip kick things. 

 

“Show off!” Peter snapped at the man, firing webs that were pathetically aimed. 

 

“Maybe just a little bit.” Matt replied. He really didn’t want to hurt Spider-man, they were on good grounds and the last thing Matt needed was another enemy. He had his fill on those, thank you very much. But after several rough months, the firm, Foggy, and Karen were suffering financially and when Tony offered a large amount of cash, Matt had to choose his life and loved one over Spider-man’s. 

 

He tried to swallow the guilt as his leg connected with the younger mans face. He heard a grunt and oof of pain and then a smack on the concrete. He knew Spider-man wasn’t down though. The fight went on for a good ten minutes, Matt had to admit the guy had incredible reflexes. Matt delivered a rough punch to Spider-man’s gut. 

 

“Time out! I’m gonn-!” Peter stammered out, barely having time to roll his mask up in time for him to vomit. Wow, heroic battle where he wasn’t actually doing so bad and he was puking. Lovely. Peter heaved his guts up for a few minutes, and very  _ very  _ stupidly accepted the smooth bottle Matt pushed into his hands. He took a few chugs, and rinsed his mouth out. 

 

“I didn’t puke on you, did I?” Peter asked in a hoarse tone, because well he didn’t think he’d ever not cringe if he did. 

 

“No, I jumped out of the way don’t worry.” Matt laughed, honestly this whole situation was just ridiculous. 

 

“I didn’t mean to make you throw up, my bad.” Matt said in a humoured tone. Peter snorted a laugh, shaking his head. 

 

“All good, here thanks for the water.” Peter said, handing DareDevil the bottle back. He watched DareDevil shove it into a bag and walk over to Peter.

 

“You’re probably gonna want to drape your arm over my shoulders.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s back, as if supporting him.

 

“Wait, what? Why?” Peter asked, he really didn’t have to answer though because Peter’s world was beginning to get fuzzy. Welp, it was decided. Peter was an absolute idiot.

 

“Oh you didn’t.” Peter slurred, his legs feeling unsteady and a bit wobbily. He draped his arm over DareDevil’s shoulder. 

 

“Sorry, Spidey. I didn’t want to fight you anymore, I’m pretty sure vomit would be hard to get out of the suit.” He said, cracking a small smile. “I didn’t want to actually hurt you, either. I didn’t plan this to happen but I’m glad it did.”

 

“Oh yah, ‘m stoked too.” Peter said bitterly. Focusing on walking in step with D. 

 

“Where…?” Peter asked, finding speech was getting hard to do. Honestly, wasn’t speaking in general just weird? Peter wondered why people didn’t just whistle to communicate or something, like who decided everyone would just talk. How come you can whistle any tune? That was always trippy to Peter, like any song. You could have just heard it for the first time ever and yet still be able to whistle it without even thinking about it. Peter snapped out of his dazed thoughts when D began to talk. 

 

“I’m taking you to one of my older hideouts. Your other buddies will come get you when I’m sure the fight’s outta ya.” He said. 

 

“You suck.” Peter said in a long, drawn out slur. Matt just chuckled, and saved Peter from tripping over his own feet. They eventually reached Matt’s old hideout, which was just a room in an abandoned apartment complex. For being abandoned, the place was certainly nicer than any of Peter’s hideouts. Matt laid Peter down on the couch, where he began to immediately sit up. Drugged or not, he wasn’t going to nap when the Avengers were after him. 

 

“Come on, man. Don’t make me hold you down til you pass out.” Matt said, sighing. Peter chose to ignore the lame threat and worked against the odds of standing up. He didn’t make it far before DareDevil had him locked against his chest, laying down trapped against the man. 

 

“I’ll puke on you.” Peter said in his spacey tired voice. 

 

“Yeah, I doubt that.” Matt replied. “If you do, I’m billing you for the dry cleaning.” He said. Peter didn’t have to look to know the man was grinning. He had his arms wrapped around the smaller of the two, keeping him in a light pin against his chest. 

 

Peter wasn’t falling asleep, seriously he wasn’t. He may had been nodding off, but jerked a bit when he felt his mask being tugged off and he squirmed a bit. 

 

“I’m blind, remember? I don’t want you to actually throw up and suffocate.” DareDevil explained. 

 

“‘M fine… ‘s fine on..” Peter mumbled, barely able to understand himself. His protests died in his throat though, the mask was already off and Matt was running his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter fell asleep within minutes. 

 

He woke up to the couch shifting, he gave a groan of protest as his source of warmth moved away but didn’t even try to move or open his eyes. Peter was pretty sure this is what being hit by a truck felt like. He was so insanely exhausted it was ridiculous. He felt a blanket being draped over him, and what sounded like some voices before he was claimed by sleep again. 

 

Matt had pretty good luck most days, but he hadn’t planned on falling asleep with Spider-man cuddled up to him. It took him a minute to get the kid to relax and nod off, playing with his hair awhile seemed to soothe him so Matt ran his fingers through his hair until the steady, soft heart beat told him he had fallen asleep. Matt ended falling asleep for maybe an hour until someone was shaking him by his shoulder. DareDevil would’ve bolted up but he did have Spider-man practically draped across him now. Who knew the web slinger was a cuddler. The sigh above him told him it was Foggy in the hideout. 

 

“Matt, what on Earth dude?!” He asked in a hushed whisper. “I’ve been calling and texting for like an hour! Tracked your phone… What is this? Some superhero hook up??” Foggy asked, assumingly gesturing to Spider-man who was maskless and out cold.

 

“Ah crap, no Foggy it isn’t a hook up. Listen, help me get up but don’t wake him up.” Matt said softly. He assumed Foggy nodded, because he felt the younger man’s arm being lifted off of his stomach. Matt lifted to kid’s head off of his chest and gently slipped his leg free from under Spidey’s. Matt carefully rolled off the couch, and both he and Foggy froze up when they heard what sounded like an annoyed groan. Foggy grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the recliner in the room and draped it over the boy. 

 

Matt remained silent until Spider-man’s breathing and heartbeat were both in a steady rhythm. 

 

“He’s asleep.” Matt said, following the sound of Foggy’s footsteps to the other room so they could talk.

 

“Alright, explain.” Foggy said, the frown clear in his tone. 

 

“Ok, ok so the avengers are after him… He’s not a villain or anything, it’s just like they want to know what and who he is. What he’s aiming for, they just want to make sure he isn’t an enemy.” Matt began, taking a seat on a wooden chair that was in the room. Foggy prefered to pace. 

 

“Anyways, they- the avengers, apparently freaked Spider-man out-” 

 

“That’s Spider-man?! Dude! He looked like he’s like a kid!” Foggy interrupted in a hushed hiss. 

 

“Yeah, he’s young… Anyways, Tony Stark offered me one hundred grand if I kept him in one place long enough for them to take him in. So, I’m turning him over to the avenger. They assured me nothing was going to happen, that they were just gonna him question him a bit and then he’d be free to go.” Matt finished up. Foggy let out a long breath. 

 

“Wow… wow, um ok but that doesn’t explain the little cuddle scene I walked into.” Foggy said. Matt nodded and sighed. 

 

“Well, when I approached him he wasn’t gonna go down without a fight. So, we were fighting but I hit him pretty hard in the stomach and he threw up. While he was upchucking his guts, I grabbed that canteen filled with the water and sedative mixed drink and gave it to him. Claire gave it to me a few nights ago for me, so I could sleep when my senses were in overdrive. Figured it’d knock him out too. Right, so he drank it because he did just puke, and I took him here. He was gonna try and escape, he probably has some kind of like super intolerance or something so I held him down for awhile. I ended up falling asleep too, because I’m tired.” Matt summed up. Foggy was nodding, and still pacing. 

 

“Alright, so when are the avengers arriving?” Foggy asked. 

 

Matt picked his phone up and sent Tony Stark his current address.    
  


“In a few minutes.” Matt replied, standing up. 

 

He figured the avengers were gonna take off Spidey’s mask anyways so he didn’t bother to put it back on the kid who was still clocked out on the couch. The avengers arrived in under ten minutes, Matt let in Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. 

 

“Thanks for your help. Wow, ok I never thought I’d ever say that to the devil.” Tony said, shaking his head a bit. 

 

“Anyways, your payment should be wired into your account any minute now. We’ll just be taking him, and uh you go back to what you do best.” Tony said, clapping DareDevil on the shoulder. Foggy had kept his distance, standing in the sidelines in the next room. 

 

Steve had bent down and scooped the maskless Spider-man up bridal style in his strong arms. The kid barely weighed anything to him. 

 

“Geeze, they get younger and younger huh?” Clint said, looking at the kid in Steve’s arms. 

 

“No kidding.” Widow replied. 

Peter stirred a bit, and blinked opened his eyes. Everything was upside down, and Peter blinked and groaned before lifting his head up a bit. He was greeted with the sight of Captain America looking down at him. Which was weird, because Peter was certain he was standing. A few confused blinks later and Peter realized that no, he wasn’t standing but being carted around like  a sack of potatoes by America’s icon. 

 

“Oh dang, I need to finish my his’ory report.” Peter said out loud in a sleep filled voice, suddenly remembering that he had to turn in his American icon report paper tomorrow. Peter went to shift and squirm to get free because he really didn’t need to fail that report. 

 

“Did he just say he has homework?” Tony asked, looking as confused as Peter.

 

Clint just gave a curious shrug. 

 

Oh wait. Peter had other pressing matters. The freaking Avengers found him. 

 

“ _ Oh _ craaaaap!” Peter groaned as his brain caught up with the situation. He didn’t have a chance to freak out though because he was immediately crushed to Cap’s ridiculously massive chest by his equally ridiculously massive arms. That didn’t stop him from squirming and trying to slip free. Peter was pretty flexible and just a little bit scrawny, but he was also tired and barely had the energy to keep his eyes focused. Seemed like Steve knew this, as he just kept him squished until Peter tired himself out. Maybe if he headbutted him in the chest hard enough he’d loosen his grip just enough for Peter to launch free. He was preparing to headbutt when he felt the soon recipient of the headbutt lock Peter’s head under his chin. It wasn’t like it was a lock impossible to break, it was like an oddly comforting one. His arms were squished between his own chest and Captain America’s. One hand clamped on his shoulder and the other on his calf as the man began to carry him out of the room. Peter was too tired to fight at this point, he wondered if it’d be weird if he just took a quick nap, just like ten minutes. 

 

“You’re alright to sleep, son.” Steve’s voice said above him. Peter was gonna kill himself, he said that outloud. Peter didn’t dwell on it though, he took Cap’s word on it and went to sleep. He didn’t wake up during the helicopter ride which honestly should have been concerning because who sleeps during a helicopter flight??? But Peter didn’t care. His body greedily took in sleep, and Peter just remained as limp as string cheese. 

 

He only woke up because someone was shaking him, and not a gentle like “time to get up sweetie” kind of shake but like a “wake up the world’s ending” kind of shaking and Peter jerked his head up, his eyes fluttering opened. His blurry eyes took in his surroundings. He was seated in a chair, hand handcuffed to a table. The room was a plain white one and the person giving him a concussion from all the shaking sat down across the table from him. 

 

“Good evening, Spider-man my name’s Agent Coulson and I just want to ask you a few questions.” The man said. Peter honestly knew he should care, but he really didn’t. In fact, he was dozing right back off when he nearly had a heart attack from a very loud clap. Good Lord was everyone here this rude. 

 

“Dude, can we just do this later?” Peter mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Wait. His mask, where was his mask?! 

 

Peter momentarily freaked out, quickly realizing he wasn’t even in his Spider-Man uniform anymore but in some grey sweatpants and a plane white t-shirt. His eyes quickly snapped to the man sat across the table from him. 

 

Coulson wore a small, confident smile as he waited for the boy to catch up. 

 

“As I was saying, just a few questions. Firstly, would you mind if I refer to you by your name, Mr. Parker?” He asked casually. 

 

Peter was having a cow. Oh man, he was in some deep, deeeeeep water. He immediately went to stand but apparently his body wasn’t getting the memo because it was like trying to stand on watery jello. 

 

“What- what is going on?” Peter asked, his voice surprisingly calm despite everything. He had half the mind to snap the stupid cuffs but if he couldn’t even stand up, it didn’t seem likely he’d be able to break them right now.

 

“I’m not some criminal! Why the hell am I being interrogated?” Peter demanded, suddenly quite angry. No, no he was downright infuriated. The stupid avengers had been hunting him all night until DareDevil made him throw up, and then drugged him and now he was being treated like some villain?! Oh no, Peter wasn’t taking it. The sudden rush of adrenaline pushed away the sleepy feeling in his bones and he was wide eyed and angry. 

 

“I know you’re not a criminal, Peter. You’re an unauthorized vigilate and I’m here to learn your motives and well, you.” Coulson replied. Peter found the urge to slap the high and mighty of the dude’s face hard to ignore. 

 

“I don’t think it’s exactly any of your business.” Peter spat out, making it clear he wasn’t up for a game of cops and robbers. 

 

“Where’s my suit?” Peter asked, he was seriously going to ask once. 

 

“It’s being studied by Tony Stark, currently. I’m afraid that it is my business because New York is my business. Can’t have a super powered individual causing a mess, now can I?” He said, folding his hands on the table. 

 

Peter, well he was having a hard time biting his tongue. He snapped the cuff off the table, and stood. The agent didn’t even flinch. 

 

“I wouldn’t resist, Peter. I’m sure May wouldn’t like to hear that her nephew is being held in containment by S.H.I.E.L.D” Coulson said and Peter  _ froze _ . 

 

“If you hurt aun-!!” Peter began but the agent cut him off. 

 

“I’ve no intention of ever even meeting your aunt, I just need you to understand the weight of this meeting. Please, have a seat I’m sure you’re tired and would like to go home, I’d like to as well so let’s just get this over with, yah?” Coulson said and Peter sat. 

 

‘ _ Oh man, what’s even going on?! I- I remember D, then the avengers? Oh God, where even am I?! _ ’ Peter internally  _ freaked  _ out, but managed somehow to keep a calm and collected composure on the outside. 

 

“As I was saying, a few questions and you’re free to go.” Coulson said, Peter gave a bit of a stunned nod. Man, he had the  _ worst  _ luck. 

 

Those few questions turned into  _ a lot _ of questions. Hours later had Peter exhausted and just mumbling at this point, he wasn’t even sure what he was replying with but he knew Coulson was writing it down. His eyes were doing that annoying fluttering thing and his head would drop down against his chest, but Peter would always jerk himself back up. He wasn’t even sure why the questioning was continuing when the agent had to repeat his questions so many times, maybe Peter was more honest when his brain wasn’t able to filter. 

 

“-Affiliations with Deadpool?” Peter heard, snapping his head back up again only for it to slowly begin drooping again. He didn’t bother to even open his eyes at this point.

 

DeadPool? Yeah, Peter had worked with him a few times before but he had a feeling he probably shouldn’t tell the goody two shoes that. 

 

“Peter. Deadpool, do you have affiliations with him? Ever team up with him?” Came the questions again, but in a  slightly louder tone. 

 

Peter’s stupid mouth answered before he could think on how he outta answer it. 

 

“Yah… ‘ve worked with ‘m before..” He mumbled. He heard the scratching of pencil against a notepad. God, he felt like he was in some cop movie. But that couldn’t be the case since Coulson wasn’t exactly a cop, plus if it were a cop movie there’d be two cops interrogating him and not one. Good cop, bad cop. Peter felt Coulson would just be the douche cop. 

 

“That was pretty hurtful, not gonna lie Peter.” Coulson said. Crap, Peter had said that outloud.

Outside the one sided glass window stood Nick Fury, and Tony Stark both who were watching the questioning. 

 

“Kid’s barely got his head up. Why on Earth are you guys still questioning him?” Tony asked, almost angry for it. 

 

“Tony, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in years of integration it’s that people are ridiculously honest when they’re barely awake. No thought is able to be put into their responses, so it’s a lot harder to lie. Most of these questions he’d of most likely never answered if he were fully awake and alert.” Nick explained, chuckling at the scene of Peter calling Coulson a douchey cop which made a prime example. No sleep, equals no filtering. 

 

Tony nodded, understanding to an extent. “Well, is it at least almost over? I’m starting to feel guilty.” 

 

“Just a few more questions… We’ve known for awhile Spider-man would occasionally partner up with Deadpool, we may get his location.” Nick said, keeping his eyes on the questioning. 

 

“Peter, do you know where DeadPool is?” Coulson asked. 

 

Peter peeled his eyes opened, he did know where several of DeadPool’s hideouts were but he wasn’t about to list them all out. Not like DeadPool ever did anything to make Peter want to rat him out, they were friends in a weird sense. 

 

“No.” Peter answered tiredly. Coulson narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, but Peter knew the man knew he was lying. Didn’t bother Peter really, he just wanted to go home. 

 

“Alright then, thank you for your cooperation Peter. I’ll have Clint take you home. Tony’s finished with your suit as well. You’re free to go.” Coulson said, putting on that award winning fake smile. Peter almost cried in relief, he stood up and let Coulson unlock the broken bit of the handcuff off of his wrist. 

 

“Actually, if it isn’t too much trouble I think it would be ideal if you’d stay aboard overnight.” Coulson said. Peter was back to wanting to slap the man. 

 

“You’re the whole can of nuts if you think I’m staying.” Peter said, geeze his eyes stung with exhaustion. 

 

“Call me cashews then, because you’re staying.” Coulson said, leading the boy out of the room. 

 

Peter made sure to let everyone know he was downright  _ pissed  _ about the arrangements. And no, not just because he was cranky. He wanted to go  _ home _ . 

 

“This is  **_not_ ** what I was told when I played your endless game of twenty freaking questions!!” Peter yelled, stopping outside of the room. Oh he was angry. He was exhausted, thirsty and home sick. But did the douche cop Coulson care? No, apparently not because he kept walking, knowing Peter would follow. Peter did, because he wasn’t done yelling and was too angry and tired to realize he was doing exactly what Coulson wanted. 

 

“I’m not staying! I’m getting my suit, and I’m going home!” Peter shouted, storming trying to keep up with Coulson brisk pace. 

 

“Of course you are.” Coulson replied, trying to keep Peter mad at him and not walk away. It worked because the kid was about to kick his face into the metal floor. Coulson luckily reached the room Peter would be staying in for the night before the kid got too worked up. He stepped into the room, Peter stepping in right after him. Coulson quickly turned out of the room, and locked the metal automatic door after him- leaving a very unhappy spider-man in there. 

 

His job was way too stressful sometimes. 

 

Peter was  _ livid _ . He spent a good twenty minutes trying to bust down the door, but only succeeded in bruising his shoulder. Oh man, this was exactly how he envisioned being abducted by aliens would be like. There was a vent on the ceiling so Peter casually walked up the wall and tried to pull it out of the ceiling, but it was heavily bolted in. Peter was going to actually punch Coulson in the face when he saw the man again. There wasn’t any windows in the room, so that was out of the question. Peter eventually gave up for a moment to collect his thoughts and flopped on the all white covered bed. He realized that after him laying there for about five minutes the lights were beginning to dim. Great, now they were spying on him. How wonderful. He didn’t have it in him to make a fuss out of it, though and was asleep before the lights had turned off completely. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure how long he’d slept or what time it even was. All he knew is that he was comfortable, it was dark and that was enough for him at the moment. The next time he woke up, it was from voices outside his door. He had half the mind to tell them to shut up at least until the memories came flooding back. He quickly stumbled out of bed, his foot got caught in the sheet and he face planted on the floor. He hoped no one was watching him do that, but judging by how quick the lights flipped on and the door opened that hope was a dead one. Peter kicked his leg free and stood up, ah just the person he wanted to hit. 

 

“Good morning Peter, sleep well?” Coulson asked trying to hide the amused smirk as Peter picked himself up off the floor. 

 

“I really, really don’t want to be around you.” Peter said in a crabby tone. 

 

“I’m wounded, come on. Director Fury wishes to speak to you.” Coulson said. 

 

“Well, you can tell Director Fury he can shove that wish where the sun doesn’t shine. What time is it?” Peter said, tacking on the question as he followed the agent. 

 

“It’s 1:37 in the afternoon. We were starting to worry you’d sleep all day, actually.” Coulson said a smug smile on his lips. Peter really, really wanted to hit him.

 

“Shut up.” Peter grumbled, way past pleasantries. Wait, what was he doing? Who said he had to follow the douche cop? He could leave whenever he dang well please and Peter dang well pleased to leave right now. So, Peter crawled up the wall and began to walk the opposite way on the ceiling. Ha, try something now douche cop. 

 

“Peter!!!” Coulson shouted, jumping and failing to grab Peter before he made it up to the ceiling. 

 

“I need security, preferably those who can reach the ceiling.” Coulson grumbled into him com. 

 

Peter was having a lovely afternoon high ceiling stroll. The floor was at least a good 65 feet from the floor, so Peter wasn’t too worried about someone catching him. Which is probably why he nearly fell off the ceiling all together when Hawkeye popped his head out of a duct. 

 

“Dude!!! Geeze I almost freaking had a stroke!!” Peter hissed at him. 

 

“I could say the same, I mean it isn’t everyday Fury  _ asks  _ me to travel in the ducts. Whatcha up to, kid?” Clint asked casually. Peter honestly, was completely over all of this. 

 

“I’m going home.” He stated bluntly, walking around the duct and continuing on his way. Clint cut him off again at the next duct, Peter couldn’t help but to see him as a whack a mole game at this point. 

 

“Look, I know you’re probably peeved- rightly so, by the way but we’re just trying to make sure New York stays safe.” Clint said, and Peter scoffed. 

 

“So you kidnap someone who’s keeping it safe?! You guys are all kinds of nuts!” Peter said, frowning. 

 

“Hey, look you’re almost done with this mess… Ok? Fury is just gonna lay out some regulations and crap, after that Tony’s gonna return your suit- he even upgraded it for you to apologize for all of this and then you get to go about as you were.” Clint said, hoping the kid agreed because the blood rushing to Clint’s head was making him a bit light headed. 

 

“Funny, because agent douchebag said the same exact crap to me last night.” Peter said, frowning. 

 

Clint wheezed out a laugh. “Agent douchebag? Is that code for Coulson?”

“Yeah, it is.” Peter replied. 

 

“Yeah, well he’s a jerk sometimes. Listen, just get the meeting over with and I’ll personally come after it’s over with your suit and take you home. I promise.” Clint said, holding out his pinky finger. Whenever he made a promise to his kids, they never trusted him unless it was a pinky promise. 

 

Peter hesitated a moment, but he reached his hand out and linked pinkies with the archer. 

 

“Alright…” Peter replied. 

 

Clint beamed, giving the kid a smile. “Man, I’m glad you agreed because I’m gonna be sick if I hang out of this vent any longer.” He said in a joking and worried tone as he disappeared into the duct. Peter stood there after the man had left, looking at his pinky. He hoped he wouldn’t be let down. Below him, Coulson’s voice caught his attention. 

 

“Peter! Are you ready?” He called up. 

 

Peter sighed deeply, and trusted Clint’s promise as he unstuck himself and let himself fall. He flipped himself a bit and landed in his spider-man pose before he stood straight up. 

 

“No.” He grumbled, but followed Coulson nonetheless. 

 

Peter wanted to die the entire time Fury grilled him, threatened him, and let Peter know that he knew everything about Peter from his family tree, to his prefered ice-cream flavor based on his purchases. Basically, he wanted Peter to know he had his eye on him. Peter had to hold his breath to not bust out laughing at that. After a good two hours later, he freed Peter and as promised Clint was there with a briefcase in hand. Peter smiled a ‘I wanna die’ kinda smile at Clint, who gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and led him to the quinjet. 

 

“Here kid, special delivery from Iron man himself.” The archer said as he handed Peter the briefcase. When he had sat down in his chair on the jet, he clicked it opened and his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His former simplistic suit had been completely changed into an incredible, and advanced Spider-man suit. 

 

“Holy crap!!!” Peter said just taking in the suit’s sleek and amazing look.

 

Clint smiled, and flew them off of the SHIELD helicarrier and down to new york. Peter had changed out of the sweatpants and shirt, pulling on his new suit which was just freaking  _ insane  _ and jumped out. 

 

“Thank you!!” Peter called out to him, and began to sling around the city- just taking in the beauty of free air. Man, He was grateful all of that was done and over with. He’d never have to deal with agent cashews, or the angry pirate guy again... Or at least, so he thought. 

  
  


TBC 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spideypool in the next chapter! I'd like to focus on their weird friendship and how it begins to morph and change! SHIELD of course, is a homewrecker smh. Let me know if you've any ideas you'd like to see in chapter two!! Also, let me know what you think of this chapter, too!


End file.
